Hypnosis
by UWantDatDemonCocktapus
Summary: Arrogance, Success, Wealth, and Sex. The darkest depths are being recovered, Emotions run wild, and.. Love? What will happen when successful business man and utter sex god Sebastian Michaelis, the one that every wants, the walking legend and talk of all Manhattan, finally meets someone who has grabbed a hold on him like no other? I guess we'll find out... Sebby x Ciel! Yaoi/Shota
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hello! This is a fic I had written whilst I was 16 (oh my, I know). And I have revised it and decided to upload~ I had written out the chapters before hand sometime ago as stated, but they are sadly lost within my older laptop. But luckily I remember the plot line me and my girlfriend at the time had came up with. So why not start a new and bring this back to life right? This is a fic with strong language, and strong sexual themes. What can I say, it's just my writing style. So there are my warnings and ect etc. Yes, this is a SebCiel fic do not worry your pretty little heads. That is my main pairing, I promise~_  
_Now onto the fic._

* * *

6'4", slender with a slight muscular build, raven black hair framing perfectly over chiseled porcelain features, pale unmarked skin, piercing red tinted eyes that would make your heart skip a beat and look twice.  
Surely, you'd think this perfection of a being was a Greek god sculpted from the high and mighty gay heavens if you didn't know any better.

That's Sebastian Michaelis for you. Everyone knows of him, and everyone wants him. He's but a legend, in all of his handsome glory. But of course what's not to love? A successful driven man co-running the most prestigious business firm in new york city, harboring superior intelligence, and wealth. Carrying the strong aroma of superiority and pure sex, and I mean this in every meaning of the sense. And not to mention quite literally living the life of a god, who wouldn't want that?

The few who have been lucky enough to grace his presence, let's just say, they have no complaints in the least.

Time is but a myth here. It never stops. Desire lets loose, lust is over taken, dignity is thrown down the toilets of the dirty bathroom stalls, it's a different dimension and quite a sight at that.

The lights are flashing bright and wild vivid colors, neon essences reflecting off each other fills the walls. Whilst bubbles and smoke fill the air, music blasting at a heart throbbing pace. Mass amounts of sexy and fit male strippers filling every corner letting loose in caged structures and poles alike, alcohol and drinks to die for, club Hypnosis was quite the scene. Like a mythical gay heaven in all of it's splendor, an improper yet beautiful type of paradise.

-changed pov-

I don't come here often, but tonight I'm here for one reason. Well, one person, in particular. And yes you guessed it.  
One Sebastian Michaelis.

Peering off into the dance floor in front of me, squinting through the vast amounts of lights and smoke accumulating around me, I can't help but to inwardly gasp as my sights catch the object of my wildest craving.

And god do I see him now, it's like slow motion and I'm dying from the pure joy that's starts to rush throughout me. He's standing on the opposite side of the expanse of the club, characteristically drinking a few shots of bourbon, quite obviously scanning the crowd of hot and bothered men dancing seductively around his being.

I can't stop my thoughts from racing. Because he really is a fucking site to see. He's a wearing a thin and visibly tight black muscle shirt making it bunch and drape over his toned abdomen and hips, with just the slightest bit of porcelain pale skin peeking above his leather belt. Pristine onyx jeans clothed his lower half, casually draped on his long legs and slender waist, topped off with a very expensive form fitting leather jacket, and black combat boots. So careless, and simple, yet its sending me to a place of utter excitement.

Practically a modern day james dean. And believe me when I say, I can hardly contain myself.

I'm lost and I bite my pouty bottom lip rather hard unconsciously as I take in the sight that is Sebastian, because it's just that damn good.

I could only imagine in my wildest fantasies what it would feel like and the immense pleasure that would surge throughout my being, to have that smooth muscular body draped over me, grinding my petite frame into the bed, floor, fuck I'd let him take me anywhere. As he ruthlessly pounds into me, letting out pleasured pants and moans into my burning ears- I can feel my dick twitch just thinking about it.

I've gotten lost and thrown into an abyss of fantasies. And because of this I think i've been staring for more than 10 minutes now, I didn't even notice. It's like you're stuck in a trance, admiring such a masterpiece.

I see him fidget abit in his place, promptly turning his heels and pushing off the bar his frame had been leaning upon. He moves slightly and looks more my direction, I can feel the very familiar excitement pulse and rise through out my body ten fold as I take a guess as to what will be happening next.

-Sebastian POV-

The loud eccentric music around me was booming, queens, fags, drag queens alike surrounding me swaying and dancing their asses off to the exhilarating music. Bodies against bodies, sweat stained clothing, and chattering voices slurred in between filled the air.

I'm standing by a nearby bar slamming down my last shot, and plopping it down on the table with a loud clang. I can't even think straight at this point, but that has no relevance.

All that I've currently came to process and conclude, is the small blonde directly across the crowded clubs expanse is inwardly and shamelessly eye fucking me, and maybe has been for who-the-fuck knows how long.  
No, I'm not surprised and usually I wouldn't even be interested let alone give a second glance, but let's be honest its around 3am and I'm horny as fuck, and i'm feeling my desires growing by the very millisecond and it's not like this kid is horridly unattractive to my tastes.

I direct my gaze towards the blonde, eyes still fixated upon me whilst he makes an all knowing wink, biting his small pouty lips. He's fidgeting about and twirling his ashen hair between his slender fingers.

I can't help but to crack an uncaring smirk. I let out a short breathe, 'hah. This won't take long at all.'

With a click of the tongue, I turn on my heels once more and start to make my way past all of the men, pushing and zig zagging my way to the bar the blonde has been leaning on, not once loosing eye contact with the burning gaze of his.

Now on clear flooring I saunter my way up to him, and stopping swiftly in front of his form, now mere inches apart from one another.  
I extend an arm to the bar and prop myself up, trapping his small body against the bar, legs between thighs, he's stuck before me and he's enjoying every second of it. Running a hand through my sleek black hair, as it falls back down framing my face once more, I look down smirking yet again and crane my neck to meet the ear of my newly found prey.

I meekly whisper in a velvety rich low tone, "come". And not another word need be said.

Removing myself, I walk past him brushing shoulders and he doesn't second guess as it takes him no time at all to start to trail after me like a lost puppy. I push through the crowded halls filled with the scent of sex and sweat, men adorning every wall in the hallway. Vast accumulations of slurping and sucks are bouncing off the small walls. The aroma only pushing me further into my decent of drunken need and desires.

I finally walk my way past the entrance to the club and out the large metal doors harboring the parallel universe that is Hypnosis.

Only cool crisp night air surrounds us now, and I turn around and swiftly grab the awaiting blonde by the arm and smoothly push him up against the brick wall gracefully, neon lights and signs flickering above. I look at him directly in his ocean blue gaze and instantaneously I can feel him physically shudder in what i could only guess to be pleasure.

"You're coming home with me tonight." I start to whisper in his ear lowly, staying there for only seconds until subtly licking the shell of his ear lobe. I can hear him elicit a small high pitched moan, and with that I detach myself from his being.

I start to walk up to my car and carelessly hop into my one true love, a sleek cobra jet onyx mustang fresh out of a paint job. Searching about in the console I stick the keys in the ignition.

The blonde wastes no time and hops into my car as well and awaits my next move.  
I flip open the glove compartment pulling out a box of Marlboro reds and light a cigarette up, pressing the slim stick into my lips, craning my head back to the rear view, backing my way out smoothly from the club.

Minutes pass, with eyes fixated on the road ahead, I'm the first to speak.

"And what's your name, baby." I ask in a gentle yet unknowingly seductive tone, taking another drag.

"A-Alois." The petite blonde stuttered out, glancing over at the raven haired man slightly. His fingers were fidgeting and his confidence seemed to be slipping by the second.

-Alois POV-

I cursed myself for stuttering such a simple response out, a-alois? What even is that, you know you're own name, say it correctly!

Mentally shaking myself back into reality, I quickly regain my composure after brief minutes and take it upon myself to make the next move.

Slowly, and expertly I reach over the fine leather seats and creep over the console, and start to caress his firm thigh with a bit of force, gently taking my ministrations higher and higher. He shakes his gaze and looks over at me with those gleaming red amber eyes and cocks an eyebrow giving me that signature smirk. I could have came at that moment. That undeniably sexy face and the distinct looks he gives, I can barely contain myself currently and he knows it too.

This man is beyond godly, and the more I think about it and what is to come, I can feel my growing erection throbbing in my jeans, dying for the man that sits before me.

To put it point blank,  
I need him. I need his fucking cock, and he's more than aware.

-Sebastian POV-  
Hitting a stop light, I can't help but to be taken aback by Alois's unexpected touches, although they are far from unwelcomed.

Tsk tsk.. Sebastian looked at the Blonde with a piercing gleam, reaching over slightly to reach his prey's form.

"Can't even wait until we get to my place hm?~" I purr into his ear smirking against his delicate skin.

Alois slowly removed his digits and fidgeted in his seat once more.  
Then only to shoot a glare at me with lidded ocean blue eyes, licking his small lips while darting his sleek muscle out between his lips ever so slightly.

I smirk at him knowingly, I guess thats all the answer I really need, it's much like an unspoken code, easily understood.

"Hold on." I say smoothly, putting my mustang into drive, carelessly flicking my cigarette out the window. The night air is refreshing and I can't but to slightly floor it as I start to zoom past surprised bystanders heading my way down to my condo in the middle of the city.

Street lights and building signs look like the light shows of Vegas, passing by rapidly it all seemed like a blur.  
I look ahead of me, everything piecing together and looking familiar despite my buzzed state, my condo's just around the corner now. I feel a slight feeling of relief wash over me, the constricting feeling growing to much for me to bare making me less then comfortable.

Much like his earlier ministrations Alois gives me another surprise move. By starting to move his skilled twink hand closer and closer to my cock and the slowest pace possible and it's driving me up a damn wall. I don't even want to look down.  
I have to suck in a quick breathe out of general shock.

"Heh..If you keep that up I will pullover, and I might just have to flip your tight little ass over and fuck you in the backseat of my car.." I say in a slightly husky tone firmly grabbing the back of the blondes head.

"So tempting.." I finish slowly in almost a whisper overlooking his features slightly, releasing his blonde locks out of my grasp. I grip the steering wheel tighter, firmly making a sharp turn, and with a quick skid bringing the expensive mustang to a screeching halt.

Before he even has time to reply I pull into the parking garage and park my car swiftly. I fling open my door, and with that alois follows.

Walking out of the large parking garage, I pull the doors open to the towering building infront of me, and smoothly saunter my way into the elevator with alois behind.

As the doors start to close, full knowing it's going to be a minute before the large metal doors open again, I without second thought take him by surprise and slam him up against the side of the elevator. I chuckle lowly and smirk at the wanton blonde pinning one arm above his head, and the other firmly holding down his waist with force. I move down to meet his gaze, only staring back into ocean eyes for a split second before doing what he has been begging for all night from the very moment he held his burning gaze on my being. Attacking his small orifice like i've done it a thousand times before. Taking without a mere complaint, earning the sole dominance I so easily won from the start.

All while invading the hot cavern flick by flick, with a skilled tongue. I start to linger my hand down from his forearm to his chest, my other still firmly sitting upon his lithe waist supporting myself. I boldly trace the outline of his jeans and start to teasingly stroke just below his waistline of his jeans in through the fabric.

'nyaaa~'.. ahh..' He's starting to pant and moan like a wanton slut at this point, not that I'm really surprised, no. It's egging my slightly buzzed mind on, and my thoughts are getting less, and my actions more. I decide to go further and grab his firm ass lifting him up so he's now eye level with me as he shakily wraps his legs around my slender toned waist in return.

As things start to get more heated, I barely notice when the elevator 'dings' and the doors start to rush open. Giving one more quick kiss to bruised lips, I let his being detach from mine, as his body now hitting the ground once more, lidded gaze never leaving my own. I can't help but to crack a smirk and lick my own used lips.

Turning to unlock the large metal door before us and rolling the sliding door to the side, (Sebby's condo is very high security) I carelessly throw my leather jacket off to the side onto the polished wooden floor. Making a slight stretch, I turn to lock gazes once more. Without uttering a single word, I become even more bold, (not that it was out of character) and slide my muscle shirt off ever so slowly allowing my chiseled features to be in sight inch by inch, discarding it in the same fashion.

-Changed POV-

So meaningless, so quick. But such a rush. It doesn't matter anyways, everyone is getting what they want, and no one is getting hurt. What could come of such a strange situation?

* * *

_OOOp. Writers block haha. Going to cut this chapter off here, thinking about changing perspectives next chapter? And being more so narration perhaps. And less 'i' and being in character's pov so much. I don't know! Hoping my writing skills approve whilst the story does too! ^0^_


	2. Chapter 2

Annddd I am back with a (short) second chapter. Next chapter Sebby meets Ciel. I'm pretty excited to write it! This isn't as good as it could be, but it's mainly just fillers to add up to the plot :3

* * *

The early morning sunset is peaking, and small glimmers of sunlight have started to subtly peer through the cloudy dusk covered sky overcasted ahead. It was a slightly chilling and rather foggy Saturday morning in the beautiful city of Manhattan. Even at the early hour of 6 am, the city was already buzzing with people, wide awake and ready to start their busy day.

The large condo of one Sebastian Michaelis was seemingly quiet. Not a sound coming from either end of the finely furnished expanse, besides the small breathes and subtle snores coming from the master bedroom.  
Quiet peaceful, really.  
That is until, the very loud buzz of an alarm clock could be heard bouncing off of each wall like sirens, disturbing the peace of the quiet condo and replacing it of one with an air of pure annoyance.

'agggggggh' Sebastian grunted hastily, lifting half of himself off the plush mattress now holding a hand roughly to his head.

"Don't tell me I forgot to turn that fucking thing off..." he finished half to himself, face planting right back into the confines of his comforter, out stretching an arm and lazily searching dutifully over his night stand in search of the off button to the object of his annoyance.  
Finally hitting snooze Sebastian rolled over aching to find abit of peace, but only to come face to face a small warm body sleeping soundly directly next to him.

Rolling his eyes at the unknown being, seeing what he has saw a hundred times before, he reaches over to his night stand and pulls out a pack of Marlboro's out of his top drawer. Skillfully sticking the stick between his thin lips and giving it a light and a slight inhale.

'Hey' Sebastian speaks at the unknown form, cocking an eyebrow and letting out a breathe, albeit annoyed, shaking the slumbering body before him.

'Get up. I'll call you a cab, it should take less then 10 minutes-'  
Before he even got the chance to reach the reiciver beside him Alois- the unknown person Sebastian can not recall- was already sitting on top of him nestling his way into his lap and placing his small palms onto his naked torso running them gently up and down Sebastian's toned abdomen.

'No no..That's okay... I have a ride...' Alois spoke slowly ogling and eyeing the body before him, slightly nibbling his lip as the scattered memories of what had happened the night before crept back into his mind. 'hmm...'  
Shuddering and shaking back to reality, alois finished his previous thought. 'I'll give him a call in just a sec actually, you got a bathroom?'

Sighing once again Sebastian pointed to the right uttering a 'hurry the fuck up' under his breathe.

'Great thanks!' Alois happily sprung towards the direction of the master bath without a second word, only a slight last glance at the handsome (and very naked- besides a thin sheet) man before him.

* * *

'Woah..' Alois spoke to himself breathlessly, shutting the door swiftly and pressing his back against it slowly.

The Bathroom was medium sized, but finely furnished. Almost like an architect had thoroughly designed each and every piece that adorned the room. It was quite the sight, and pretty breathe taking like everything else in the handsome man's life it seemed. Glass, gold, and black grayish hues. It all tied perfectly together.

Realizing they were more pressing matters at hand, Alois face-palmed.

'Fuck fuck.. he's going to kill me' is the first thought that came to the blonde's mind.

Taking a deep breathe, he clicked the '2' on his speed dial and awaited the phone call to come.

'Yeah, ciel? Do you think you could do me a huuuuge favor and come pick me up?' Alois tiredly yawned into the cell phone.

'What the fuck Alois, why haven't you been answering my texts? I even called you twice but no answer! I was almost worried!' The annoyed voice of his room-mate/bestfriend ciel rang throughout the blonde's ears.

'yeah almost huh?' Alois snickered under his breathe. 'I know I know baby, but trust me you'll want to hear about this, though. I'll tell you exactly why... when you come pick me up okay? pweeease~~.' The blonde pouts into the phone making a slightly obnoxious baby voice to further emphasize his ridiculous plea.

After a short silence, and a loud sigh of defeat could be heard along the other end and a 'fine' after a thankful alois spluttered out the name of the building and what garage to park in upon arrival, the phone call ended.

* * *

After prancing back into the room Alois was met with perfection once again. Sebastian now adorn a pair of black pj pants hanging low on his hips, putting out a cigarette on a fresh ash tray sitting on his night stand.

Merely cocking an eyebrow at the intruder Sebastian asks once more. 'So, did you find a ride?'

'mhm! he should be here any minute now..but until then.. we could always..' Not even bothering to finish his sentence, Alois was already prancing his way towards were Sebastian sat, hoping to have a short repeat of the night's rendezvous before.  
Knowing his chances are probably quite slim of ever being able to be close to such a specimen like Sebastian for a long long while.

Placing a hand on his temple in annoyance, clearly seeing where this was headed Sebastian was almost at his wits end.  
'ah.. my hangover is killing me..' Sebastian mutters whilst trying to push a very bold and a very turned on Alois away from him.

'But please do feel free to await in the living room for your.. whatever.. or something' He barely managed to add groaning and lying back down on his plush mattress.

Pouting Alois sits on the leather couch disappointed, and antsy due to his previous state and getting all worked up so quickly. Damn that man, he thought.

Minutes pass, and a buzz could be heard coming from the distance...


End file.
